


Are You Feeling My Strings?

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [7]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry likes violins. He <i>really</i> likes violins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Feeling My Strings?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah

**This takes place in a complete, happy, full Super Junior M environment.**

It was just one of those days when Ryeowook lost his cuteness (who would've thought?), Zhou Mi had no sense of fashion whatsoever (whut), Kyuhyun would rather eat vegetables than play Starcraft, and Hangeng caught Henry wearing his underwear ( _again_ ; then again, Henry had always been a boxers kind of guy. And it seemed like none of the other Super Junior members knew what boxers were. Except for Hangeng of course.).

Siwon walked by the youngest Super Junior M member's dorm room and heard sad music playing inside. Curious and slightly disturbed, he peeked in through the crack of the door to see what was going on.

He saw Henry dramatically playing his violin, slowly and very nimbly, moving around. His eyes were big and watery as he stared at the strings and the neck of the instrument in his hand.

At first Siwon thought that Henry was being very passionate, very moving, very... touching. And a part of Siwon was rather pleased by the younger boy's actions, because it wasn't every day that the twenty-year old man exhibited such emotional habits. Siwon kind of felt proud, like a father. His little boy was growing up to be just like him!

“Henli?” he asked, knocking on the door lightly. “I heard your music outside and I—”

“Go away, I’m having my alone time with my violin!” Henry snapped at him suddenly.

And then he sniffled.

Siwon looked to Henry and realized he was crying. Then he looked to the violin, which was sitting on Henry’s arm.

Siwon was confused.

“O… kay then…?”

“Leave me alone, and let my violin and I talk in peace!” Henry shouted, and then ran over to the door and slammed it in Siwon’s face.

Siwon stood there for a while, and not much later, started hearing the dramatic music play again.

He left to find Hangeng, shaking his head. He’ll never understand that boy.

\--

“I like hanging out with Kui Xian best,” Zhou Mi said happily to the MC, “because he’s always fun to play around with.”

“You mean, you like teasing me and messing with my stuff,” Kyuhyun pointed out to him.

Zhou Mi waved him off. “Yeah, yeah.”

The MC of the show looked to Donghae, who was next to Kyuhyun. “What about you, Dong Hai?” she asked. “Who do you like hanging out with most?”

“I like hanging out with Henry!” Donghae said cheerfully. “Because he’s always so nice!”

“What about you, Hangeng?” The MC turned to the Super Junior M leader.

“Henry, too,” Hangeng said, nodding in agreement. “He’s always pleasant to be around and he’s good at listening to problems.”

“You mean your problems with Heechul,” Siwon coughed, and Hangeng elbowed him in the gut.

“Siwon? You have something to say?” the MC asked.

“Oh! I like hanging out with Henry too,” said Siwon, grinning handsomely. “There’s just something about him, something about the aura that he gives off, that makes him so fun to be around.”

The MC raised her eyebrows. “Li Xu?” she asked, turning to the final man.

“I love being with Henry too! He’s so cute and awesome and nice! Plus, his cheeks are totally squishable!” Ryeowook grinned at this, and pinched said cheeks.

Henry made a face.

“Wow, Henry, you have so many men after you,” the MC said with a giggle. “But who do  _you_  like hanging out with the most?”

Henry stared at her.

“I like playing my violin.”

\--

“We are going on a two-day trip to Thailand. Do you  _have_  to bring all your violin stuff?”

Hangeng watched as Henry came out of his room, lugging a huge case in one hand and a violin case in the other, backpack hanging from his shoulders. His clothes and toiletries were in the backpack.

“What’s in that suitcase?” Donghae asked interestedly.

Hangeng looked at him from across the room. “His violin stuff.”

“Does he  _really_  have that many violin stuff?” Zhou Mi asked, wide-eyed.

Henry nodded. “Yup!” he said. “I have my shiner, two extra bows, three tuners, five awards to keep my ego up, my electric violin in case I need it, an extra violin, four replacement bridges, a mini amplification system, two rosins, two shoulder rests, a violin stand, and two sets of replacement strings in case either of my violins break.”

The six other men stared at his suitcase, back at Henry, and then at the suitcase again.

Finally, Kyuhyun spoke.

“I’m pretty impressed that you managed to get all of that in such a small space.”

\--

“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A scream was heard throughout the Super Junior M dorms.

“What, what, what is it?” Hangeng asked worriedly, running into the living room at the sound of the yell.

He saw Henry sitting—well, kneeling—in the living room, hands towards the skies and face pulled in agony.

“Henli?” Hangeng rushed over to the younger man. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Hurt? What is it?”

“It’s… It’s…”

To Hangeng’s horror, Henry started crying.

Hangeng didn’t know what to do. He took Henry into his arms. “There, there,” he said, hugging him and patting him on the back. “What’s wrong? You can tell me. You know you can tell gege anything.”

“I-I know…” Henry sniffed. “It’s not you. It… It… It’s…”

He looked into his hands, and Hangeng looked down, for the first time, as well.

There, sitting in his hands, were two pieces of a violin neck, one attached to the end and the other attached to the body of the violin.

Hangeng stared at it. “Can’t you just get a replacement one?”

“No! Ge, you don’t understand!” Henry said defiantly, almost horrified at this suggestion. “This was my first violin! It was given to me by my mother when I was twelve years old! I haven’t touched it in a while and I wanted to pull it out and play it, but then she got all mad at me, saying that I’ve been neglecting her for too long! And then when I tried to talk to her and apologize to her and persuade her, she was just being stubborn, and then I got angry and irritated, and then… one thing led to another and this happened.”

He stared at his broken violin again.

Hangeng wasn’t sure which he was shocked most at: (A) that Henry had referred to his violin as a girl (B) Henry had  _talked_  to his violin or (C) that he actually kept a violin for that long and never played it.

“I… I’m sorry,” Hangeng tried to say with as much emotion as possible.

He winced when Henry continued sobbing and crying into his arms. This was his favorite shirt.

\--

Henry had requested all of the members to get out of the dorm for one night. Everyone else was pretty impressed, yet also curious as to why. It was a mystery that was to remain unsolved.

“What is it? Are you gonna get laid or something?” Kyuhyun asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

“Ooh! Maybe it’s a girl!” Ryeowook exclaimed. “My little Henli’s finally growing up!”

“Or maybe it’s a  _guy_ ,” Zhou Mi added, smirking.

“Whoever it is,” Donghae said, “they’ll be lucky to get a guy like Henli!”

And with that, he clapped the other man on the back. Henry blushed at all of their words.

“Aw, thanks you guys,” he said with a grin. “But it’s actually not that. Well. Not quite.”

“What is it then?” Even Donghae couldn’t help but prod at him.

Henry blushed even harder. “Well… it’s kind of embarrassing, since she’s… she’s not really comfortable with me telling the news yet… but there’s nothing for us to hide!”

“Tell us, tell us, tell us!” the four men chanted (Siwon and Hangeng were busy filming a drama or something or other.)

“Okay!”

Henry skipped off to his dorm, and still intent on finding out  _what_  exactly it was that Henry was planning, Donghae, Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook followed him.

What they found in the dorm wasn’t exactly what they had expected.

“I planned a nice, peaceful night,” Henry said, whipping his arms around, “to spend time with my lovely Violin.”

And then he gestured to his violin, which was resting on his bed.

Henry looked to his friends’ faces, to see that all their mouths were completely agape.

“I told you she was uncomfortable with the news.”

\--

“What,” Kyuhyun said, “could he  _possibly_  do all night with a violin? Watch romantic movies, share popcorn, make out?”

“I don’t think you can make out with a violin properly…” Donghae said, trying to imagine the scene in his head. He shuddered slightly.

“We could always, you know.” Ryeowook fidgeted and glanced to the dorm building right across the street.

“Spy on him?” Zhou Mi raised his eyebrows.

The four men looked at each other.

Then they proceeded to run across the street.

Once they had gotten up the elevator and down the hall, the peeked into the small window of the dorm room. It was dark, but the living room where Henry was sitting was clearly visible with the light of the television screen.

“…He really  _is_  watching a romantic movie and sharing popcorn with his violin.” Kyuhyun stared into the room. “I can’t believe it.”

Zhou Mi turned his head away. “Tell me when the making out part is over.”

\--

**Five years later, after a few world changes…**

“And now I pronounce you… husband and wife!”

Henry walked down the wedding aisle. In his arms was a violin. He gazed at it lovingly.

The violin was a normal violin, though it did have a ring of flowers around the bridge, and a drape hanging from its neck.

“Well I’ll be,” Hangeng said disbelievingly, whispering to Donghae. “He actually did get married to his violin.”

“Well, once gay marriage passes, anything is possible, right?” Donghae nudged Hangeng and pointed to Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi behind them.

Kyuhyun smacked Donghae rather hard upside the head and glared at him.

“Hey!”

Ryeowook, on the other hand, watched Henry and the violin with a happy smile on his face.

“I’m so proud of my baby,” he said, wiping away a tear. “All finally grown up. Forever. With a spouse in his hands.”

Everyone else just looked at him weirdly.


End file.
